My Love, My Vampire
by SasuNaru325
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, A vampire, has found an interest of watching people walk up and down the road, but mostly a certain blonde. Edited
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sasuke looked in the mirror, but he saw no reflection. He touched his face, pale and cold. He hated being a vampire. Everyone feared him and it made the world seem so gloomy. He always had to hide, for if the people knew they would probably try to kill him. He stood up and walked over to the window and sighed. "I should go buy dinner…" He mumbled to himself, his only company in this dark world was the four walls around him and a cat that visited from time to time.

You see Sasuke, like all vampires can go out in daylight but they choose not to because the sun irritates their skin another thing about vampires is they can't swim. They are terrible swimmers. Their biggest fear was vampire hunters so they can't really go anywhere anyways. They are what killed Sasuke's family. The only true demons were the hunters. He keeps himself pretty well isolated. He also found an interest of watching people walk up and down the grey the road, some walked slow and others moved in a rushed fashion, but there was a certain blonde who had caught his attention a while back.

The blonde walked through the crowded street thru people who would move out of his way to avoid him. Naruto sighed and ran his fingers through his tangled blonde hair. "I swear each day seems become worst than the last…" Suddenly the blonde was on the ground, the cause was a forceful shove from behind.

A boy burst out in laughter. "Ha-ha! Watch where you're going! BAKA!" He teased as he flicked the blonde off. He was like many of the children here, sadistic and hateful.

Naruto sighed and stared at the cracked and imperfect ground, he felt like him and the ground had a lot in common, no one respected all of their hardships and they were both walked all over. His cheek felt cold against the road and his fragile knees were numb from pain and torn from the impact of the ground and his shirt was soaked from a puddle beneath him. "What's the use?" Tears stained his face as rain began to fall from the dark sky. Weak… That was how he felt. If he fought back against the people they would shun him even more, maybe even treat him worse.

Dark onyx eyes stared down at the blonde, he couldn't help but leave the building to see the beautiful blonde's face up close, for he always watched him from a distance. "Are you alright…?" He asked in a warm and kind voice.

Sapphire irises connected with onyx ones for a small moment then the blonde looked away. "I'm fine." He whispered as he clenched his fist.

The raven held the umbrella over him and frowned. "Get up… You'll catch a cold." He said in a slightly demanding voice.

The blonde scoffed. "Why do you care? You're just some stranger… You have no reason to care for the likes of me." He was accustomed to cruel treatment, so the Raven's sudden kind gesture caught him off guard.

Sasuke kneeled down, a smile spreading across his pale face. "I may be a stranger to you but you are no stranger to me…" He said holding his hand towards the blonde.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's hand and then looked away and stood up. "What are you a stalker?" He asked as he attempted to brush off the stains on his shirt.

The Raven tilted his head to the side. "Is it a crime for me to watch people pass by my apartment? I get quite lonely in that building you know." The raven was right, the blonde was even more stunning up close.

The blonde sighed. Like he cared what this guy had to say. "Whatever…"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand, oh how he loved the feel of the blonde's warm hand. "Come… I'll give you some dry clothes…" He managed to whisper for he was utterly breathless being able to touch the blonde.

Naruto obediently followed the new stranger. "My name is Naruto…" He mumbled as he stared at the stranger's extremely cold, pale hand.

The raven smiled and repeated Naruto's name in his head over and over. "I'm Sasuke…" He opened the door to the apartment. "I need to change the light bulb… I haven't changed it in forever… Literally. Sorry..."

Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke's hand. "I… am kind of afraid of the dark." He whispered as he stared into the darkness of the room.

"Stay here… I'll be right back." He let his hand slide out of the blonde's and swiftly entered the dark room.

Naruto sighed and put his hands over his heart. The darkness was something he had always been afraid of because his dreams were shrouded in darkness.

The light suddenly flickered on, snapping the blonde back to reality.

Sasuke sighed. "I hope you don't mind the mess…" He looked around the messy room frowning, He was usually much more tidy but it all seemed pointless when you did it for more then 200 years.

Naruto sat down on the small couch. "It's cleaner than my old house…" He laughed and looked at the floor.

Sasuke stared at the blonde. "Oh… Your clothes…" He pulled a dark blue shirt and blue jeans out of a small pile in the chair. "Hope this is okay…"

Naruto looked down. "Um… what about my boxers?" He looked down at the shirt and noticed a small crest on the chest of it.

"Oh…" He laughed nervously. "Here…" He tossed the clothes to Naruto and dug in the closet. "Boxers, boxers, boxers… Oh here." He threw the boxers at Naruto. "Change."

Naruto stood up. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Around the corner…"

"Thanks…"

Sasuke watched Naruto leave the room and bit his lip as he felt a sharp pain coarse throughout his body, his fingers trembled and he slumped over. "Shit… I knew I should have bought a month worth of groceries… Damn it… I'm so hungry…" He began to breathe heavily. If he didn't eat soon he would lose control.

Naruto walked out of the bathroom. "I'm done…" He blinked when he saw Sasuke curled up on the floor. "Ah… Are you okay?" He ran over to Sasuke. "Hey are you alright?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and grabbed his shoulders. "I-I'm sorry… I'm so hungry…" His breath brushed against the blonde's neck causing him to tremble.

Naruto collapsed backwards. He stared at Sasuke in terror. "S-Sasuke? What… Are you doing?" He realized that Sasuke's eyes were glowing a dark crimson. "S-Sasuke…"

Sasuke stared at Naruto with eyes full of regret. "Sorry…" Sasuke licked Naruto's neck then dug his teeth deep into his skin and he began his feast.

Naruto clung to Sasuke's shirt. He couldn't understand what was going on but… His neck was throbbing. "It hurts…" He felt his blood leaving his body. "Stop… please…" Naruto began to lose consciousness and he gasped as darkness took over.

Sasuke pulled his teeth out of Naruto's neck and rested his head on Naruto's chest. "Shit… What the hell have I done?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto woke up and realized Sasuke was lying on his chest. "G-get off me!" He pushed him off and quickly scooted away. "What the hell did you do?"

Sasuke looked down. "I'm sorry…" He put his hand over his face. He felt so ashamed of himself.

"I will repeat my self… WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" The blonde growled harshly.

Sasuke thought for a moment how to explain to the blonde… But… "I drank your blood." He could only answer him bluntly.

The blonde gasped in horror. "Why?!"

He sat in silence for a moment. "I'm a vampire."

Naruto froze as a thought hit him. "Wait… Does that mean… I'll turn into a vampire?" He asked terrified.

Sasuke burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"That's just a hoax… Just like the garlic, crosses, steaks, sunlight, churches, holy water and crap like that. We simply feed off blood."

"No creepy bat changing things?"

"No… But ravens stalk me…"

"Are werewolves real?"

Sasuke sighed. "Duh… but they aren't as people describe them… They only turn into wolves on full moons. They also make very loyal friends… Truthfully they are almost extinct… And people say Vampires and Werewolves are enemies but I always get along with them." He shrugged at the thought.

"What about witches?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sluts… All they ever do is make creepy potions to make men drool over them… Most of the time they are these ugly fat chicks… Very few are skinny… Oh and they put curses on people… Like the frog curse."

Naruto looked at Sasuke confused. "So all the things in the movies?"

"All lies…" Sasuke crossed his arms. "I wonder where the get their crazy ideas?"

Naruto shrugged. "Anyway…" He said getting back to the point. "Why did you drink my blood?"

Sasuke frowned. "I couldn't help it… I get hungry real easy…"

Naruto rubbed his neck. "You don't know how much that hurts…" He whined.

Sasuke looked away. "I'm sorry." Then he blinked and looked at the blonde; usually when he says that he is a vampire people panic.

"Ah… Here." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and bit him in the neck.

"Ouch! You bastard! That hurt!" He growled as he rubbed his neck. "That's going to leave a bruise." He mumbled.

Naruto grinned. "Now you know how I feel!" He said laughing triumphantly.

The raven bit his lip; this person became more and more amazing and interesting every second. Sasuke inched closer to Naruto and spoke inches away from his face. "Ne… Naruto?"

Naruto's face turned red and he looked away. He wasn't accustomed to being so close to people. "Y-yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?" He asked grinning

The blonde looked at him. "What?" He asked confused.

Sasuke touched his face. "I want to kiss you…"He whispered in a soft, seductive voice.

Naruto looked down. "J-just a little kiss…"

Sasuke smiled and lifted the blonde's chin then he gently kissed him on the lips. "See…"

Naruto looked down. "You… You're a bad kisser."

Sasuke looked at him confused. "Huh?"

The blonde pressed his lips against the raven's then pulled away and looked down. "S-see…"

Sasuke crossed his arms. "I don't see the difference." He smiled and pecked the blonde on the lips again.

"No difference, eh?" Naruto grabbed Sasuke and roughly kissed him shoving his tongue into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke ran his slender fingers up Naruto's shirt and pushed him to the floor and connected their lips again as he passionately caressed the blonde's chest.

Naruto broke the kiss and took a deep breath as he stared up at the raven, his face red.

"Naruto for so long… I've watched you… And each day I love you more and more…" He lovingly touched the blonde's face and stared into his beautiful irises.

"You didn't even know me…" The blonde whispered breathlessly.

"I know but… Every single day… Every time I saw you my heart raced. I can't explain it."

"Wait… How long have you been watching me?" The blonde asked curiously.

"Seven years…" He whispered as his kissed the blonde's chest.

Naruto's eyes widened. "And I'm just meeting you now!"

"Sorry… I was afraid to approach you…" He frowned. "And you're… Younger then me… By a lot of years."

Naruto realized Sasuke had him pinned to the ground and his face turned red.

Sasuke's stomach suddenly growled and he grinned. "Naruto… I'm hungry…"

Naruto began to squirm. "Don't bite me again you damn asshole." He pouted. "It hurts."

Sasuke kissed the blonde's neck then licked it lovingly. "I'll be gentle."

Naruto felt the heavy breathing on his neck and he closed his eyes as a faint blush appeared on his face. "Only a little… And damn it if you don't stop when I tell you to I'll kill you."

Sasuke looked at him and grinned. "Do you know how to kill a vampire?"

Naruto glared at him. "Goddamn it I'll find a way!"

Sasuke's eyes glimmered a familiar dark crimson and he gently dug his teeth into Naruto's neck.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke. "I love you…" He felt his blood leaving his body. "H-hey you can stop now."

Sasuke pulled his fangs out of Naruto's neck and kissed him on the lips. "Naruto, you taste so good…" He pulled the shirt over Naruto's head and began to kiss and lick Naruto's stomach.

The blonde stared at the roof. "Ne… Sasuke, is there a way to turn somebody into a vampire?"

Sasuke's eye twitched. "You ruined the mood." He said sitting up.

"Sorry… I was just wondering…" He said pouting.

"Of course… They have to drink pure vampire blood."

"Oh…" Naruto looked at Sasuke's neck. "Really now…"

"Don't get any ideas either."

Naruto grinned. "Why? Cause I would be able to bite back?"

Sasuke looked away. "Sort of…" He said blushing.

Naruto grinned. "I owe you."

"For what?"

Naruto bit Sasuke on the neck leaving teeth marks. "For biting me!"

Sasuke sighed. "You do know you're pinned down, right?" He looked at the blonde as he began to squirm.

"That's no fair~!" He began to pout.

Sasuke kissed him on forehead. "I know, love…"

--

I decided to edit this. So review. 

And yes I am going to continue this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke stared at the roof as his beloved Naruto lied there asleep in his arms. The world felt so whole with Naruto by his side but he had a deep sinking feeling within, something bad was coming something terrible that may cause him to lose his beloved. He ran his fingers through the blonde's hair and sighed. He was preparing for the worse if it came down to it he would leave this place and Naruto behind for both of their sakes. Oh how it hurt to think of such a depressing outcome just when he finally had Naruto in his arms.

Naruto let out a soft moan and pressed his body closer to the Raven's and a small smile appeared on his face. "Sasuke…" He whispered almost breathlessly.

Sasuke envied the blonde's ability to have such sweet and beautiful dreams for his dreams were full of pain and sadness. He tightly hugged the blonde. He closed his eyes and sank into something like a deep sleep and soon he found himself standing in the past in front of a large house, it was the Uchiha house. It was night time and the stars shined brightly that night. He looked around and saw his brother walking up to the house and then the large door swinging open and a younger Sasuke came running to greet his beloved brother Itachi.

"Anki, Anki!" He burst out in excitement as he ran into his brothers arms and was lifted into the air.

Sasuke looked away as his chest throbbed. Why did he have to see the past like this? He hated the past, it hurt so much.

Itachi laughed. "I'm home." He said looking up into his younger brother's eyes.

Sasuke looked back and sighed. He could not deny he missed his brother's voice, his smile, and his strong arms that lifted him off the ground. That's when he noticed the disgusting monster hiding in the bushes. Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at the man. He was a Vampire Hunter, and one of the worse kinds, one that had no heart for anything. Sasuke looked around frantically. He suddenly had the urge to yell. "Itachi… Itachi! The Vampire Hunter!" He gasped out. "Get mom and dad! Save them!" Tears fell from Sasuke's eyes. "Itachi!!" He collapsed to his knees as the man went on with his plans of killing the family. You see the only real way to kill a vampire was to burn them. A steak to the heart doesn't really do much just stuns them, since their hearts don't beat anyways and this man knew of this. He walked around the house with a gas can and poured it everywhere and dropped a match on it igniting the gas into a ball of flames. Sasuke began to cry even more at this point. Why did he have to see this again? He watched as Itachi brake out of one of the windows with younger Sasuke in his arms.

Itachi kneeled down. "No matter what happens don't run back into the fire." He kissed his brother on the head and ran back into the burning house. It was not long after Itachi entered the house an explosion occurred. This was probably what killed his Mother and Father. Itachi came back out extremely injured and ran over to Young Sasuke and picked him up and began to run.

Little Sasuke gasped. "What are you doing, what about Mother and Father?! Why did you leave them?!" He gasped out.

Itachi glanced back. "He's following us." He choked out. He stopped running and dived into a bush and put Sasuke down. "This is the last thing I need you to do for me, don't follow me, stay here till morning and _if_ I can I'll come get you before then." He tightly hugged young Sasuke. "Please… Stay safe." He whispered. With that he jumped out of the bushed and ran.

Sasuke stared at his younger self sitting in the bush. He sat there for three days in hopes Itachi would come back. But Itachi never came back that night or any of the other nights. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw sapphire irises staring at him he sat up and Naruto suddenly hugged him. "I don't know what kind of dream you had… But it's okay now." His whispered lovingly into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde and pressed his face into the blonde's neck. "It was just a dream." He whispered trying to forget the details of his nightmare. Later he found himself staring out the window blankly when his keen eyes picked up a strange face amongst the crowd. This face was not entirely strange to him. He felt like he had seen someone of similar characteristic to this person. His long black hair was slicked back into what seemed like a ponytail. His eyes looked almost transparent. Under his pale skin was the blood of an enemy, an enemy that was all but forgotten. But Sasuke did not yet know this but his all too keen eyes did. His body shivered as the person walked by the window. With him was a timid girl who seemed like she was lost traveling with this man as if she was forced to come with him. Her qualities were similar. She had the same color of transparent eyes. Her frame looked fragile and her bangs were chopped where they slightly covered her eyebrows and her hair was chopped to the middle of her back. She unlike the man she was walking with let her hair flow in the wind allowing Sasuke to smell her scent. He quickly looked away as the smell struck his nose. That smell… Who were these people? What were they doing in his town? He tried to focus closer on the man's face. He couldn't be no older then Naruto. Sasuke became frustrated that he couldn't figure out who these strangers were or where he saw someone of their qualities. His head began to throb. "Who are you?" He muttered.

As if the man could feel Sasuke's eyes staring at him he looked up exactly where the Raven sat and stood there staring at him.

Sasuke stared in utter terror. He was noticed? But how? His presence should have gone unnoticed. He stared into the man's eyes and felt like he was being plunged into hell. Sasuke's keen ears picked up the stuttering girls voice. "N-Neji… We should get going we ha-have rent a room." She stammered as she put his hand on his shoulder.

The man, now know as Neji looked at her. "You're right." He gave the raven one last look before moving on.

The girl looked at Sasuke with eyes full of pity then followed Neji.

"_Neji…"_ Sasuke thought to himself. He looked over at Naruto who was asleep… Again. He sighed. Only moments ago Sasuke drank a little more blood then he intended from the blonde. Suddenly a beautiful black cat appeared by the window. Sasuke began to pet the cat as he rested his chin in his hand. The cat lovingly put its cold nose against the raven's face. "Where's your master?" He asked looking into the cats golden eyes.

The cat simply meowed and continued rubbing against Sasuke.

A cold hand was suddenly placed on Sasuke's shoulder. "Did you miss me?" The voice asked.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Sai I missed you so much I can barely contain my joy." He replied sarcastically looking back at the cat's owner. "So shape shifter, what are you doing here?" He asked as he looked at Sai.

His pale skin was even paler then Sasuke's and his short choppy hair lied limply on his head and it was a soft as a cat's fur. His dark onyx eyes examined Sasuke's expression and smiled. "Who's your friend?" He asked glancing at Naruto's sleeping body.

Sasuke sighed. "That's why you're here?"

Sai frowned. "I get jealous easy." He said pouting as he picked up his feline friend. "So does Ume." He stared at the blonde. "He's a human so he must be your new source of food, right?"

Sasuke looked at Sai. "No."

Sai looked at him. "No?"

Sasuke huffed. "No."

Sai looked at Sasuke then the blonde then back at Sasuke. "You… Him…?" Sai pouted. "How could you Sasuke?" He began to fake cry. "I thought we were lovers~"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sai I've told you so many times that it was not true."

Sai pointed at Sasuke's neck. "Who bit you?" He asked curiously. Sasuke was always curious if Sai had A.D.D. It seemed likely.

Sasuke put his hand over his neck. "It was payback." He muttered.

"…" Sai raised his eyebrow thoughtfully then looked at Naruto. "I see…"

Sasuke groaned. "Sai go bother someone else."

Sai suddenly looked at Sasuke with a serious look. "The only reason I came here was to warn you." He looked out the window at the dark night sky. "There is a dangerous creature out there, he's hunting…" Sai's eyes met the ravens at this point. "For your kind… And he is the descendant of an old enemy of yours, the one who murdered your family." He looked over at Naruto. "I'm leaving Ume with you… I'll be close if I'm needed."

Sasuke bit his lip causing it to bleed. "I saw him."

Sai looked at Sasuke worried. "When?"

Sasuke frowned. "Not to long ago… He saw me." A shiver raced down Sasuke's back. "Neji is his name."

Sai bit his thumb. "He must already know about you… But how?"

Suddenly the blonde began to move. He sat up and looked around. "Sasuke?"

Sai suddenly transformed into a black wolf and whimpered putting his head down.

The raven raised his eyebrow. "You still do that after someone scares you?" He asked grinning.

Sai looked at him and growled. "It's your fault, after you scared me that one day I turn into a damn wolf."

Naruto stared at Sai blankly. "Talking wolf?" He looked at Sasuke somewhat puzzled. "Am I still asleep…? Or is he one of your friends…?"

Sasuke looked at Sai. "This is Sai, he's a shape shifter."

Sai walked over to Naruto and sat down holding out his paw. He looked at the paw. "Ah, excuse me." He turned back to a human and smiled. "Nice to meet you…?"

Naruto shook his hand. "Naruto."

Sai smiled at the blonde. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto." He stared into Naruto's eyes astonished that they were in fact the most beautiful color blue he had ever seen. His eyes wandered over the blonde's body amused.

Sasuke grabbed Sai by the ear. "I'll kill you." He growled in a harsh tone as he let Sai's ear go.

Sai let out a faint whimper as he held his ear and mumbled under his breath. "I forgot you know what I'm thinking." He sighed heavily as he looked at Naruto. "I never get what I want."

Sasuke pointed at Ume. "That's yours."

Sai glared at him. "She's a friend we have not a relationship like that." He growled then turned into a black cat and looked at him and as a howl was heard outside. "The werewolf cries out in a worried voice my friend as well and the witches stir in their hiding places. They all know what lurks in their town. That man is creating much trouble and I don't think he'll stop at the vampire. He'll kill us all." He looked at Naruto. "Even the ones bearing marks if he must for he plans to eliminate all the things he calls 'monsters'." Sai looked down a pained look in his small furry face. "I fear we may lose some close friends."

Naruto put his hand over the small bite marks on his neck then looked at Sasuke. "Why?" The blonde looked at the two with a pained expression. "Why must he kill like that? It's not right." He muttered.

Sasuke looked into the dark night at the moon. "It's just the way things are, wherever us 'monsters' lurk the hunters will find us and destroy us." Sasuke looked down at a friendly wolf who was crying out to the moon, his howls full of fear and worry for what is to come. Sasuke looked at Naruto. "It's just my luck that when I finally meet you… Something like this happens."

Sai looked at Sasuke a hint of melancholy lingered in his cat eyes. "Sayonara for now… I'll inform you when I find anything new." With that he briskly left the room.

Naruto let out a deep sigh as he looked at Sasuke's silhouette in the moonlight. He knew without even looking at Sasuke's face that he was worried. He wondered all this was mere coincidence, or maybe it was his fault…

"It's my fault." Sasuke muttered. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm bad luck." He stared at the stars longing to only float away into them.

The blonde sighed again for he knew not what to say to his sweet, sweet vampire.

--

Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sasuke was awoken the next morning by the tongue of his werewolf friend. He groaned and pushed the excited wolf off. "Kiba how many times did I say not to lick me? And also who let you in?" He held the excited wolf's face back from licking him anymore.

In a moment the wolf's body turned into that of a human. His spiky brown hair was messy and stuck up every which way and his brown eyes were gleaming with joy. He happily wrapped his arms around Sasuke. "Sasuke I missed you so! I came back when I heard you were being hunted! I feared for the worst!" He hugged the raven tighter. "Thank goodness you are safe!" He cried out happily.

Sasuke groaned as Kiba's grip once more tightened. "Kiba I asked who let you in."

Kiba smiled and looked at the blonde who had a look of amusement on his face. "He did!" He announced happily jumping up.

Sasuke looked away. "Kiba… Either change back to a wolf or put on clothes." He said in a slightly disgusted voice.

Naruto quickly looked away. "Kiba, why do you not change into a human with clothes on? Like Sai?" He asked curiously.

Kiba slipped one of Sasuke's shirts over his head. "Well the truth is Sai is a shape shifter so it only makes sense to change into a human with clothes is it not? I on the other hand am a mere werewolf; I have only two shapes I can take on, that of a human, without clothes nonetheless and a wolf." He pouted. "I wish I was a shape shifter, to change into so many different things… It sounds so fun." He pulled a pair of Sasuke's pants on. "I'm dressed now." He said happily.

Sasuke sighed. "A shape shifter may be able to change their appearance, but they can never change their annoying personalities." He sighed and stood up. "So why are you here again?" He asked looking at Kiba.

Kiba ignored Sasuke and shook Naruto's hand happily, his force a little more then he meant it to be. "Hi, I'm Kiba who are you?" He asked grinning.

Naruto looked at his arm that felt like it was going to be ripped off. "Naruto... It is a pleasure to meet you."

Kiba gasped. "No, no, no! The pleasure is all mine!" He said happily throwing the blonde into a hug.

Sasuke hit Kiba on the head. "Kiba, do not ignore me. Why are you here?"

Kiba looked away, his eyes staring into space. "I'm just here to stay for a while…" He muttered. He looked at Sasuke and smiled. "You know me, I'm a troublesome pup." He thought for a moment. "Oh! I also wanted to tell you I found a mate!" He announced happily. He looked at Naruto. "You remind me of her… However, she is taller… With different parts and a lot more feminine then you…" He sighed. "Well you both just have the same eyes, hair and skin color I guess you could say… And she is human." His eyes seemed to gleam with joy. "She knows I'm a werewolf too!"

Sasuke blinked as he took in the words Kiba said. "You have a mate… who is human…?" He stared blankly at Kiba. The truth is that Sasuke never thought Kiba would even try to look for a lover, and it is probably true. She probably found him. "Her name…?"

Kiba gleamed happily. "Kayla." His face suddenly changed. "I only hope I can return to her after all this…" He mumbled then he looked at Sasuke. "I will do whatever it wakes to protect you." Kiba had long since admired Sasuke, for when Kiba was young Sasuke adopted him and took care of him.

Naruto's eyes widened at these words. The thought made him on the verge of tears. "I… I'm going to… Make some breakfast." He muttered.

Kiba looked at Naruto and pouted. "I'm sorry is it something I said. Forgive me I do not think when I talk!" He sputtered out helplessly as he followed the blonde.

Sasuke suddenly wrapped his arms around his beloved. "It is okay… We'll all come back alive including that treacherous man." He said in a soothing and reassuring voice.

The blonde pressed his face into Sasuke's chest as he began to cry. He mumbled something into Sasuke's chest and hugged him tightly. "I hope so…" He whispered. He could not understand why they would have to fight. Why did all this happen? His mind was racing with questions.

Kiba touched Naruto's shoulder and smiled. "Do not worry I promise nothing will happen to Sasuke." He grinned. "And I will not let Sasuke beat up everyone." Sasuke hit Kiba on the head causing him to sit on the floor whimpering. "What was that for?!" He cried out holding his head.

Sasuke glared at him. "You were once again insinuating that I lack control of my anger." He growled.

Kiba laughed nervously. "I-it is true though." He muttered.

Sasuke glared at him. "I can control my anger if I wanted it!"

Naruto poked Sasuke in the side. "If you are so controlling of your anger… You would not be yelling right now." He said looking up at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked away blushing putting his hand over his face. "I-I'm sorry Naruto." He felt so embarrassed.

Naruto giggled and looked at Kiba wiping his tears away. "I'm counting on you Kiba!" He said smiling at him.

Kiba blinked then looked down at the floor blushing for nobody ever really counted on him for anything. "Okay."

Naruto looked back at Sasuke. "I think I will make breakfast now."

Suddenly a black cat leaped into the window. "I could use some breakfast." Sai said as he transformed into a human.

Naruto pointed at the window with his mouth slightly open. "D-did you jump all the way up here?" He asked staring at Sai.

Sai smiled. "Of course, how else would I have gotten in?" He said as he leaned on Sasuke's shoulder. "He would not have opened the front door for me." He said laughing as he pointed at Sasuke.

Naruto blinked then walked to the kitchen. "Okay…" He stopped. "Hey Sasuke what do you want to eat?"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and pressed his nose against Naruto's neck. "I think you know the answer to that." He whispered.

Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed. "T-there are guests over." He muttered as Sasuke's hand slid up his shirt.

Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's neck. "I do not care…" He whispered. "I would much rather have a taste of you then have them here." He pushed Naruto past the kitchen into the bedroom in the back and locked the door.

Naruto gasped and grabbed the door nod. "Sasuke quit playing around I have to make breakfast!" He cried out.

Sasuke pressed their lips together briefly then pulled away. "I'm not playing Naruto…"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's face then smiled and kissed him gently. "You are so stubborn." He whispered.

Sasuke grinned. "Does this mean I win?" He asked kissing the blond on the neck.

A small giggle came from the blond. "Do not you always win?" He asked unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt, his small thin fingers hungry to touch the raven's pale skin. "I cannot really so 'no' to you, even if I really wanted to Sasuke." He said pushed Sasuke's shirt off his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's shirt over his head. "Oh, really now?" He said grinning. He picked Naruto up and set him on the bed, kissing him. "So I can do whatever I want and still get away with it?" He asked as he unbuttoned Naruto's pants.

Naruto put his arm over his eyes. "Probably…" He moved his arm and stared into Sasuke's eyes. "You cannot die on me though, I will never forgive you." He said then looked away.

Sasuke smiled. "Naruto."

Naruto looked at him. "What is wrong?" He muttered as he looked back at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled and held out his finger. "We will pinky promise on it."

Naruto blinked. "On what?" He asked slightly confused.

Sasuke shifted his position so that he was sitting on Naruto's stomach looking down at him. "I promise I will not die before you. Now after you do… I cannot promise to keep living." He said smiling faintly.

Naruto frowned. "Why not live on after I die?" He asked pouting.

Sasuke shook his head. "I could never stand to stay in a world without you." He said chuckling. He held out his pinky and intertwined it with Naruto's. "It is a promise. Okay?" He said smiling happily at the blond.

Naruto smiled. "It is a promise." He whispered.

Sai pressed his ear against the door. "Yare, yare. Nobody cares that we are here." He said pouting. "Sasuke is so mean."

Kiba looked at him. "It is fine… Sasuke needs time alone too you know." He began to eat cereal right out of the box. "Leave him alone for once."

Sai glared at him. "What kind of cereal is that?" He asked glaring at Kiba.

Kiba looked at the box. "Coco puffs…" He mumbled then looked at Sai curiously. "Why?"

Sai walked over to him, snatched the cereal from his hand, and sat on the floor with the cereal mumbling and eating it slowly.

Kiba whimpered. "My cereal…" He whined as he became teary eyed. "You are mean Sai…"

"GIVE KIBA BACK HIS CERAL DAMN IT SAI!"

Sai blinked and looked at Sasuke's bedroom door. "B-but…"

"NOW."

Sai quickly threw Kiba his cereal. "O-okay, okay."

Kiba smiled happily. "Thank you Sasuke~" He began to eat the cereal then stuck his tongue out at Sai.

Naruto giggled. "You are like their dad." He let out a small moan as Sasuke kissed Naruto's inner thigh.

Sasuke sighed. "I guess." He muttered.

--

Read && Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

I am such a tease but I cannot help it! Any who, here is chapter four, there may or may not be a lemon in this one. So read and find out!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter Four

Sai walked out under the moonlight cautiously in cat form as he made his way across town, following the vampire hunter. He had been following them for about an hour. Suddenly, they quickened their pace and were quite a ways away when they turned into an alley. Sai turned into a wolf, quickly made his way to the alley, and walked down it looking around when he realized he was at a dead end. "Where… Did they go?" He muttered then began to walk back.

"Right here..." A voice said from behind him.

Sai's wolf eyes widened and he looked back to see the monster standing right behind him pointing a gun at his chest. "What the…" A loud gunshot rang out and Sai cried out in pain.

Sasuke's eye widened and he looked out to the town. "Sai…" He muttered in horror.

Naruto sat up and stared at Sasuke. "W-what happened?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Stay here." He said as he jumped out the window. In mere minutes, he was by Sai's side picking him up. "You idiot…"

Sai whimpered. "Sasuke… Behind you…"

Sasuke suddenly jumped up still holding Sai, stood up on top of the roof, and glared at the man know as Neji. "How dare you…" He snarled.

Neji pointed the gun at Sasuke. "I will kill you and that beast in your arms."

Sasuke grinned darkly. "You think regular bullets will kill me?"

Neji suddenly fired the gun and hit Sasuke in the arm with a strange bullet suddenly igniting the place where the bullet hit.

Sasuke gasped and cried out in pain. "W-what the hell?" He muttered as he stared at the hole in his arm that was now bleeding.

Neji grinned darkly. "Over years of research my family has found a way to weaken vampire flesh making it possible to kill them, all I have to do is shoot you in the heart and you will die."

Sasuke stared at the monster in terror. The only thing going through his mind was that he and Sai were going to die.

Suddenly red flashed behind Neji and slammed him against the wall knocking him out. "Uchiha… I do believe that this thing should not scare you like that. You could easily kill it yet you refrain yourself… Why?"

Sasuke stared at the redhead frowning. "Gaara…" He looked away. "I was told not to kill it." He muttered.

Gaara looked at Neji in disgust. "Then can I?"

"N-no… P-please do not hurt him." A girl suddenly ran up to Neji and hugged him tightly. "He is my cousin… A-and all I have in this world."

Gaara glared at her. "Get out of the way idiot."

The girl shook her head. "I-I cannot…"

Sasuke suddenly stepped between Gaara and the girl. He looked at the girl. "You… What is your name?"

The girl down then looked up at him. "H-Hinata." She muttered. The looked back at the creature know as Neji. "What is your name?" She asked looking back at him.

Sasuke looked away. "Sasuke Uchiha…"

She gasped. "You… are _that_ vampire?"

Sasuke blinked. "What?"

She looked at Neji. "Sasuke Uchiha; the last of the superior vampire clan know as the Uchiha Clan, the only one that our great grandfather could not kill."

Sai laughed faintly. "Look at that… You are famous." He said as he glanced up at Sasuke then looked at the ground.

Sasuke held out Sai. "Gaara… "Take him."

Gaara grabbed Sai and vanished into the night.

The raven stared hatefully at Neji his eyes turning crimson. "You are telling me to let a monster that kills needlessly to live?" Sasuke's eyes widened when he looked at Hinata through his keen vampire eyes. "You are…"

She looked away. "Please…" She whispered. "I am a bad liar… So please just disappear from my sight for tonight."

Sasuke put his hand over the wound in his shoulder then vanished. He did not care what those two did now. He needed to get Sakura. He would definitely need the annoying witches help to tend to Sai's wound.

Naruto stared at Gaara and Sai in horror. "W-what is going on?"

Gaara tilted his head and shook Sai a little. "Oi, who is this?"

Sai looked at Naruto and quietly muttered. "He is… A friend." He whispered.

Naruto ran over to Sai, picked him up, and gently set him on the ground. "What was he wounded by?"

Gaara sat down and watched the blond in amusement. "A bullet…"

Naruto stood up and walked into the kitchen then came back out with a small knife. "Okay Sai… Since you are in dog form I should be able to do this…" He bit his lip. For many years now, he had been studying to become a vet. For some reason he felt like it was something he was supposed to do. He looked at Sai's wolf eyes then stroked his fur. "You are going to have to deal with the pain though…" He took the knife and carved into the wound.

Sai cried out in pain and began to squirm under the blond's hands.

Gaara sighed and held Sai down. "Idiot shape shifter." He muttered as he watched the blond get the bullet out.

Naruto pulled out a tiny silver bullet that was leaking of some strange liquid. The liquid leaked onto his finger and burned him. "What the…" He tossed the bullet to the side staring at it hatefully. "What kind of bullet is that?"

Gaara examined it then looked at Naruto's hand curiously then smiled. "I see…" He stood up. "I am leaving." With that, he vanished out the door.

Naruto stroked Sai's fur. "I will try to find some bandages." He stood up and tore up the entire house before finding a small roll of bandage under the sink. He quickly went to work wrapping Sai's wound.

Sai looked at him. "Naruto… Is your hand okay?"

Naruto blinked and looked at his hand that had blood oozing out of his fingertips from the strange liquid oozing through his skin. He smiled. "I am fine…" He stood up, walked into the kitchen, turned on the faucet, and stared at the blood that mixed with the water and went down the drain. "What kind of bullet was that…?" He muttered. His chest suddenly throbbed and he collapsed to his knees and put his hand over the place where the pain was the fiercest. Tears fell from his eyes and he fell over on the floor. "D-damn…" He looked at his bloody fingers as they trembled and watched as the wound slowly healed. He bit his lip. "It did it again…" He muttered. He slowly stood up using the sink as support and washed his now unharmed fingers. "Why…?"

Sasuke suddenly put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Oi, what is wrong?"

The blonde gasped and looked back at Sasuke then sighed. "Oh… Sasuke…" He looked down at the bloody sink. "Washing my hands to get Sai's blood off…"

Sasuke frowned. "I could have sworn I smelt your blood for a moment…" He muttered then looked back out at Sai. "I brought someone to heal Sai's wounds…"

Naruto glared at Sasuke and moved his hand to reveal a small hole in his chest. "Yes, and what about your wound?" He asked glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked away laughing nervously. "Well… I was going to let Sai be healed first… Sakura would have healed me first if I let her see it…" He bit his lip then looked at Naruto. "I-I am so sorry…"

Naruto stood on his toes, kissed Sasuke, and smiled at him. "Just do not try to hide it from me…" He whispered.

Sasuke frowned. "And you…?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke looked down. "I-I feel like you are hiding something."

Naruto's eyes widened and his chest suddenly throbbed. He laughed. "Do not worry Sasuke; I have nothing to hide from you." He said then looked away at Sai and the pink-haired girl. "Ano, Sakura will you heal Sasuke after Sai?"

She looked at the blond then nodded. "Definitely." She muttered as she stroked Sai's fur with her free hand. "I cannot believe you boys go into trouble like this." She looked at Sasuke with intense emerald irises. "And you. You should not hide things from me." Her eyes suddenly locked on the blond's and she stared at him for a long moment before looking down.

Naruto did not realize it but when Sakura looked at him, he suddenly stopped breathing so when she looked away he gasped for air.

"A bunch of liars." She muttered.

--

Review!!


End file.
